Narri Carim
Narri Carim is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Lady Narri Carim was the younger sister of Lady Luce Carim and the husband of Sir Cecil Torton of Keypton. After the Massacre at Hampstead Hall she became the ruler of Typmit. History Narri Carim was born in Typmit and is the second child of Lady Fressia Carim and Lord Lyndon Phyal. Though smarter and more diplomatically minded than her older sister Luce, as the eldest child it was Luce who inherited the estate when Lady Fressia died in 1157. Luce made Narri her Chamberlain, and she helped her sister run the estate. In 1158, after several years of courtship, Narri wed Sir Cecil Torton and moved to his estate in neighboring Keypton. Massacre at Hampstead Hall On the 14th of Horse, 1159, Lord Walter Obert led the Massacre at Hampstead Hall in Typmit, killing Narri's sister Luce and her father Lyndon as well as several member's of Lady Luce's court. The Joined of Vesper, along with Chancellor Nathan Spicer and Inquisitor Beada Shearne, helped Narri's youngest sister Prosa escape and brought her to Keypton. In response to this unprovoked attack, Narri, now the proper ruler of Typmit, raised Keypton's forces alongside her husband. They marched to Typmit prepared to take it back. They found that Lord Walter had already withdrawn back to Naxov, however, leaving only his marshal, Santia Velluka, and a few men at arms behind. Sir Cecil and Lady Narri arrested her and began making preparations to gather Typmit's forces as to join theirs and march on Naxov. Before they could march, however, Baroness Leena Sullivan arrived and ordered them to stand down and taking charge of the matter. Lord Walter was escorted to Typmit to stand trial by the Baronial Justicar, Sir Connell Sullivan, and was found guilty of the massacre as well as treason, worship of Kanar and gross abuse of his position for his accusations against the Joined of Vesper. Unfortunately Lord Walter had appealed to Duke Arman Kapax, who ordered the release of Lord Walter until a Ducal investigation could be concluded. The War of the Alliance After the trial Lady Narri left Nathan Spicer in temporary command of Typmit while she made perorations to move back to Hampstead Hall and rebuild after the massacre. Unfortunately before she had the opportunity Lord Walter returned to Typmit, this time at the head of an army of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk. On the 7th of Horse, 1159, Typmit fell. Lady Narri helped Sir Cecil make preparations for a siege and, on the 13th of Lion Lord Walter's forces arrived and laid siege on Keypton and ravaged the countryside. Personality and Appearance Lady Narri was loyal to her family and good hearted, although she did sometimes take issue with some of her sister’s more ruthless decisions. She is an unfailingly polite woman who regularly handled diplomatic events that her blunt and less well-spoken sister was not be as good at. Since marrying Sir Cecil she has been happy. although he is a lot more lax about rules and protocol than she would like. Lady Narri is 5’7” and a rather muscular 147 lbs. She has black hair and blue eyes. Abilities Narri is incredibly skilled at diplomacy and administration and made an excellent chamberlain for her sister. She is versed in history and has a decent singing voice. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles